


glory doesn't come for those who wait

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fluff, daredevilexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: The whole place buzzed with electricity, fairy lights strung all around hummed quiet enough that only Matt could hear their song. Champagne bubbled in fancy glasses, plentiful chatter echoed from all directions and Matt wondered where he should start. His cane tapped in a soft rhythm against the marble floor, a little faster than Elektra's heels clicking alongside him.Glancing up through her lashes, Elektra took in the colours splashing across Matt's face, all the different shades of the blue lights painting him a masterpiece. The details of his face stood out in colour, the lines around his eyes evidence of how much he had smiled despite having so little to be happy about throughout his life. The blunt tips of hair peeking out from his cheeks after a shave a few days old, Elektra only drew her eyes away when her name was called.





	glory doesn't come for those who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletswitch/gifts).



> a mini sequel to my dancer!matt fic [a different kind of danger in the daylight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491917) and oh shit ya girl got links now

"Woah. What'd that cost?" Foggy asked through a mouthful of Peanut butter toast, eyeing up the suit laying flat across Matt's bed. It wasn't the cheap suit he'd seen before, the one they'd bought together upon looking into applying for internships with strict fancy dress codes. This was much nicer, most things were however when you compared them to Matt's go to scratchy green corduroy jacket.

"Not sure," Matt said with little focus actually turned towards Foggy. He instead continued to pull at the tiny buttons lining his shirt, also new and surprisingly soft. "Elektra got it for me."

The majority of Matt didn't want to know how much Elektra had spent on him, even though she'd been the one to insist in the first place. There was quite a large complex that came with growing up a sad little blind Catholic orphan, Matt had learned never to ask for anything he didn't desperately need. Some days, he felt bad simply asking Foggy to get him a coffee, if he had known how much Elektra had thrown around frivolously on him, it might as well be the end of him altogether.

Elektra rarely took no for an answer, which for the most case was fine because things always did end up turning out okay. If she wanted to buy him new clothes then that was what she was going to do, she had a magical way of convincing him that the world wasn't going to end because someone was treating him well, even if the exact opposite felt true.

Foggy hummed and chose to say nothing else, even though there were plenty of things begging to be let out. He couldn't say he didn't expect Matt to be the one who found some really hot chick who was willing to buy him nice things, but the shock came more from Matt himself actually following through with the whole thing. They'd been together coming up eight months and for Matt, that was an eternity.

He instead walked over to his bed and planted himself down amongst the textbooks and ink-stained sheets from where a fountain pen had gone terribly wrong. Watching as Matt struggled with the tiny buttons of his shirt, Foggy realized that he didn’t actually know why he was getting so dressed up.  
  
“Why so fancy, anyway?” Over time, Foggy had noticed something of Matt's that could only be described as a tic. Every now and then, and Foggy was yet to pinpoint what it was exactly that set it off, Matt's head would jerk into a tilt like a dog's when they're listening intently to something. The point being, it happened after his question so Foggy assumed it was a nervous thing.

“Oh,” Matt tried to reply casually, but that had never once worked for him. He continued to fumble with his button while trying to fit his words together as best he could in his flustered state, “It’s just some Christmas party, it was Elektra’s idea. I wasn’t going to go but—“

“Can’t say no your hot and mildly intimidating girlfriend? We’ve all been there, buddy.” Foggy let him off of the hook early, something he wouldn't usually do as they had grown to tease each other relentlessly over the little things, but when it came to Elektra things were different. He wasn't so much touchy, more protective maybe? Either way, Foggy liked to avoid the subject for Matt's sake. “Well, I haven’t but you know what I mean.”

Managing a smile, Matt finished buttoning his shirt and reached out to his bed, feeling for the silk tie also gifted to him. Christmas wasn't always the greatest time of year so he was thankful for the distraction, especially with Foggy leaving so soon to visit family. Like him, Elektra had no family, or least none she cared to be in contact with except on her own terms. They had all the time to themselves and he was happy to spend it as she pleased.

Parties had never been Matt's favourite but with her around, they were tolerable. She knew how to distract him, a sly comment here and there, a brush against his thigh, it was difficult to become overwhelmed with his surroundings when he always found himself returning to her. It was the least he could do, accompany her to this event much fancier than any he'd ever been to, after everything she had given him in return.

"Well, have fun. Oh— steal some food for later, a couple of entrées or whatever." Whether Foggy truly wanted him to shove stuff into the pockets of the clearly expensive looking jacket Elektra got him, Matt wasn't sure. He didn't question it though, instead continued to fumble with his tie while hoping it looked okay. If it didn't, that'd be fine since Elektra had made a habit of fixing it no matter what.

The fact that Elektra felt the need to buy him a whole new suit lead Matt to believe that this so-called Christmas party was far classier than she was letting on. She liked her expensive things, after all. Matt tried not to think about it too much, having something to do during the holidays was a gift and he wasn't about to throw it away because of some nerves. It was Elektra, he trusted her even when it wasn't the smartest decision.

* * *

_On your eyelids, orbits lighted. Stories in the lines across your face._

"If I haven't told you already," Elektra begun, hand warm on the crook of Matt's elbow as she lead him inside, "you look beautiful." He always did but in particular right then and while she'd never been fond of having her arm candy being more so distractingly pretty than herself, for him she made an exception. The corner's of Matt's lips turned up in a coy smile, letting his head tilt up a little in what looked to be pride.

"You have." He reminded despite knowing full well Elektra was aware of what she'd already said, that she was only doing it to calm his growing nerves. The party was packed with more people than he was expecting, friends of Elektra's father who had come to gather in celebration of the holidays all while her dad not bothering to turn up at all. She liked it that way, the mere mention of him making her heartbeat pick up and her freshly painted nails dig a little harder into Matt's arm.

The whole place buzzed with electricity, fairy lights strung all around hummed quiet enough that only Matt could hear their song. Champagne bubbled in fancy glasses, plentiful chatter echoed from all directions and Matt wondered where he should start. His cane tapped in a soft rhythm against the marble floor, a little faster than Elektra's heels clicking alongside him.

Glancing up through her lashes, Elektra took in the colours splashing across Matt's face, all the different shades of the blue lights painting him a masterpiece. The details of his face stood out in colour, the lines around his eyes evidence of how much he had smiled despite having so little to be happy about throughout his life. The blunt tips of hair peeking out from his cheeks after a shave a few days old, Elektra only drew her eyes away when her name was called.

Matt couldn't tell for sure, but he felt as though he stuck out like a sore thumb. Perhaps it was because everyone around him felt so expensive and fancy, with their conversations of holidays in places he'd never heard of and a distaste for the day to day he'd come to love in New York. Their voices rough from cigars and plentiful alcohol and expensive smelling perfume sprayed on seemingly every viable piece of fabric. The blind kid walking around with the girl he knew full well was too out of his league, it didn't take seeing eyes to know people were judging him.

_Thought and reason, reappearing, holding out your hands against the race._

"Champagne?" Elektra's voice brought Matt back from his observations, so busy focusing on what was around him that he forgot what was standing right there. He gave a small hum of indifference and Elektra took that as the go-ahead, stealing two glasses from a waiter as he walked by, plate in hand. After taking the glass from her, Matt listened to the fizz as the liquid swirled around inside before taking a sip.

"A few more and I'll survive," Matt said around the light burn coating his tongue, far weaker than other alcohol he liked to indulge in but a pleasant ache nonetheless. Elektra laughed, light and breathy from her chest, bubbling like the champagne in her glass.

They continued to walk around with little idea of where to end up, Matt hated that. He also hated small talk, meaningless conversation over nothing when he'd rather just avoid talking altogether. It wasn't that he didn't like people, it was kind of a necessity when he spent every day unable to escape them but he hated the fakeness some people gave of. He could sense happiness faked, a mock-job of pity, he knew it because he'd spent so much of his life learning how to fake being okay.

"Remember how you danced for me, all those months ago?" Elektra asked seemingly out of nowhere, most of her questions felt like that. Deciding to play along, Matt gave another hum because of course he remembered, he'd never experienced anything quite like it. "The people here, they're looking at you like I did."

"And I suppose that's a good thing?" Doing what he did best, Matt tried to ease the intimacy down, lighten the mood just a little. He was still learning how to handle it without feeling uncomfortable, without feeling like he didn't deserve it. Elektra gave a curt and tight squeeze to his arm, her nails digging in.

"Are you going to be a smartass the whole night?" She asked with little to no maliciousness, albeit it hissed through her teeth. Matt barked out a laugh before they were stopped again, a couple good friends with Elektra's mother deciding best to interrupt and say what a beautiful couple they were, Matt said something about her making him look good and they laughed in return, overexaggerated as all hell. It was only when they were gone that Elektra spoke again, "I imagine some are jealous."

_And I didn't think I would stay for this, and you didn't think I would go._

Matt may not have been able to see her, but he knew for a fact that she stole everyone's gaze no matter where they were. He bit back the laugh at her absurdity and chose to down the rest of his champagne, the sharp taste stinging his throat a little less than before. _  
_

"Yeah, they're missing out on a real catch." Part of Matt still couldn't quite understand why Elektra was with him in the first place, she reminded him how to glorify life but imagining he did the same for her couldn't be true. He tried not to think of the end, whenever it came because the present was so sweet but still, he wished he could do more for her.

Elektra had grown used to Matt's self-deprecation, that didn't mean she was pleased with it, however. It was a long process, getting him to understand that he was, in fact, worthy of love— the mere thought of the word had Elektra's stomach twisting. That was what this was, after all. It wasn't that from the start, though it'd be weird if that was the case. It had developed over time like fungus or a disease plaguing a nation till every part of her craved Matt. It was horrible, and it was wonderful.

"We should dance." Elektra decided for the both of them. Matt furrowed his brows and tilted his head just enough for Elektra to notice, the blue lights shifting across his face. He was quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Is anyone else dancing?" There were plenty of people walking around, lots of talking like he'd heard before and some soft music playing in the background but from what he could tell, no dancing. This time it was Elektra's turn to hum, much lighter and sprinkled with a smile around the edges.

_But now we're alone in the atmosphere, a place I'll never know._

"No, but why would that stop us?" And just like that, Elektra had taken a sharp left and was walking out to the clearing in the middle of the room. Knowing there was no point in arguing, Matt lifted up his cane up and started to shorten it to then put in his jacket pocket. By the time he'd slipped it in, Elektra had let go of his arm and had instead held her hands out for him to hold, her fingertips brushing his palms. _  
_

The music grew louder as their hands touched, the live band realizing what was about to happen and deciding to play along, and they weren't the only ones. As Elektra lead Matt's hand to her hip before slowly starting to lead him in a dance, Matt caught sound of people scattered around wondering aloud if they too should dance. Elektra had that effect on people, the whole world wanting to follow after her.

After the first time Matt had danced for Elektra, there hadn't been another opportunity brought up for her to return the favor. Though Matt couldn't appreciate it the same way she could, there were small things that he could admire that were tailored just for him. The sway of her hair, the picked up rhythm of her thumping heart, the way her feet seemed to glide across the floors like she weighted barely anything— sometimes he wondered if feeling her was better than seeing her.

"The people, they're still staring?" Matt questioned with his grip tightening a little on Elektra's waist, the fabric of her dress so soft it slipped like ice between his fingers. Leading into a small turn, Elektra guided Matt as she slyly peered around them, to those who had decided to follow in their footsteps and then the others who had fallen behind.

"They are," Elektra replied, quiet enough so that only Matt could catch it. She looked up at him once more and took in the blues once again painting his face, reflecting off his glasses occasionally as to allow her a peek to his eyes. Blank and staring right of her shoulder but still beautiful, they'd never stopped being such, "they can't be blamed, I can't keep my eyes off of you either."

_And nothing goes unspoken, when the colors unfold._

While it was Matt's instinct to return a bite, something a little sweet around the edges but still laced in Murdock sarcasm, this time he didn't. Instead, he felt his throat tighten and his eyes wet around the edges. She truly was the one person he could be himself with, the messy to the beautiful and all he muddy in between. Foggy had been the only other person to see him as a whole, how lucky had he become to be so loved? _  
_

"Thank you for asking me." Matt started and only begun again at the breath caught in Elektra's throat, a silent question begging to be answered "To come with you, I mean. I don't— not everyone likes being seen out with me."

Elektra never gave pity and for that he was thankful. Instead, she held him a little tighter and they continued to slow dance around one another, couples around them desperate to recreate what they had but never truly making it. Christmas may have been a day feared for longer than he could recall, but with Elektra by his side, maybe his bad days were behind him.  
  
Matt smiled and his smile was painted blue, like the sky he still had dreams about.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for the daredevil secret santa on tumblr, i hope i did the prompt "fading by vallis alps" justice!! i hope you all enjoyed, check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
